


【ALL庄森】惩罚渣男十八式4（完结！）

by Starkfeizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkfeizi/pseuds/Starkfeizi
Summary: 一个惩罚渣男的故事Attention：强奸、兽化、逻辑混乱ooc（我尽力了，肉文大家就不要纠结太多剧情啊逻辑啊啥的）





	【ALL庄森】惩罚渣男十八式4（完结！）

 

“我的意思是，这样子就可以拍。”

 

林楠听了蓝爵的话点了点头。

 

蓝爵松了口气，好在林楠没有拒绝，也没有质疑为何庄森如此听话——在进入卧室之前，蓝爵告诉庄森，如果想不再被折腾，就要按他说的做。

 

蓝爵穿上他黑色的马甲，黑丝绸的布料成功地把他的身材包裹起来，性感又禁欲。旁边床上坐着赤裸对庄森，对比起来，好像是贵族和他的奴隶。

 

蓝爵坐在一边的沙发上，庄森坐在他的大腿上，手肘搭在他的肩膀，毛绒绒的尾巴缠住蓝爵细长的腿，而蓝爵的手顺着庄森的后背向下摸，从脊背到腰窝。

 

约莫是被摸得舒服了，庄森腰一软，趴在蓝爵的胸口，蓝爵则是食指一勾庄森颈后的项圈，让他直起上半身。脸对着脸，四目相对，好像下一秒就要接吻了。

 

大概，这就是所谓的……性张力。

 

林楠按下快门。

 

蓝爵嘴巴微张，小声地说：“你再这样看我，我就要吻你了。”

 

庄森挑了一下眉毛：“你不会。”

 

蓝爵无奈地拨了一下刘海：“我确实不会。”低头吻庄森的额角。

 

林楠盯着面前的两人，目光里像是要喷出火焰。

 

嫉妒，疯狂地嫉妒。

 

他明明在面对之前陈斌和梁永泰像是玩弄泄欲工具一样的性爱画面时还没有什么强烈的抵触情绪，然而却在面对庄森和蓝爵之间的暧昧氛围时感到深深的不适。镜头里，庄森就是一只魇足的猫，会翘起尾巴磨蹭对他好的主人；而蓝爵也是个合格的主人，会在他撒娇的时候给予抚慰，也会在他淘气的时候施以惩罚。这两个人举手投足之间无不在散发慵懒性感的气场，就好像热恋的情侣刚经历一场筋疲力竭的性爱，用无限延长的肌肤相贴的温存来回味刚才的惊心动魄。

 

“啧……”林楠忍不住发出声来。

 

他按在快门上的手抖了一下，一张照片糊掉。他着急地叹气，低头看了一眼时间。

 

——六点十分。

 

“蓝爵，差不多到时间了。你知道的，如果过了七点会很麻烦。”林楠放下单反，冷着脸对蓝爵说。

 

蓝爵依依不舍地揉了几下庄森的猫耳朵，对他耳语：“你不说你要调查照片去向吗？”他拿出来一张名片，放到庄森的唇间，让他叼住。“记得来找我。”

 

“等下。”庄森指自己的耳朵，“这个呢？”

 

“过一会自己会消失的，放心。”

 

蓝爵走了。

 

庄森的耳朵和尾巴还在，这让林楠很开心。

 

毫无疑问，他喜欢这个。

 

他一早就说过，庄森是食人精气的猫妖，如今这个比喻具象化了，他没法不兴奋。毕竟，他已经等了这么久。之前他装作冷酷，装作事不关己，但是他现在已经忍到极限了。

 

他不能再忍了。

 

“所以你要怎么送我回去？蒙上眼睛绑走？”还不知道自己处境的庄森问面前的“摄影师”，但是等他看向林楠，他害怕了……

 

——那是狼看猎物的眼神。

 

林楠也要来……

 

蓝爵的温柔让他放松了警惕，让他忘了在闲着的时候随手抓上什么东西防身，导致他现在赤身裸体地躺在床上，身上还有可笑的有耳朵和尾巴。

 

猫在害怕的时候会夹着尾巴，现在庄森也是。猫也会背过耳朵，龇牙凶人，庄森则是警惕地立起来耳朵，用话语威胁，只可惜他嘴巴里的尖牙只会让他变得可爱。

 

“你这种行为，是犯法的。”庄森坐在床上往后蹭，直到贴近床板。

 

“庄先生会报警吗？”想不到林楠竟然会用到“先生”这样带上尊重意思的称谓，明明之前他都是一副不在意的样子。林楠俯下身握住庄森的尾巴，上面的毛都炸开。“但是你顶着耳朵带着尾巴，会把警察吓到的。”林楠看起来很无辜的样子，好像之前拍照片的人不是他。“所以庄先生还没觉得不对吗？你看看你的耳朵，再想想世界上长相相似的人相遇的概率有多低？同时存在甚至身怀异能的人，这种概率会又会有多低？”

 

庄森愣住了，他之前一直被玩弄得来不及思考，现在想来，的确很不对。

 

“当一件事情偶然发生的概率无限低，那就是有人故意为之。”林楠趁庄森愣神，伸手摸了摸庄森的脸颊。“所谓的渣男惩罚游戏，对象不单单是你，而是在这里的所有人。当然蓝爵那个不算，他只是金主的恶趣味。”

 

“什么意思？”庄森双目无神地看他。

 

“意思就是梁永泰说得很对，在这里的都不是好人，包括我，我们都被骂过渣男。”他低头亲了一下庄森的嘴巴，庄森没有回应他。不过林楠没有在意他是否回应，他自顾自地啄吻庄森的皮肤，把他抱在怀里。“我一开始以为，金主这么做只是为了让我们互相伤害。”他吻上庄森的脖颈，发丝磨蹭着庄森的下巴，痒痒的。“但是我错了，她不过是为了让我们都喜欢上你，让我们知道什么是喜欢又得不到，让我们感受那些被我们伤害过的女孩子的感受罢了。”他的声音忽然有点低落，像是一只委屈的小狗。

 

庄森猛地把他推开，“你在说什么啊？你们这帮变态轮着侵犯我，还说什么……喜欢……”他咬牙切齿：“恶心……”

 

林楠被他推得一个趔趄，跌坐在床上，“我没有……是他们……”

 

“那你也是帮凶。”庄森生气地从床上走下去找衣服。他没有任何心力去管那个可怜巴巴的摄影师，他只想快点走，快点离开，然后找到蓝爵把幕后的畜生揪出来。

 

庄森不知道，在他背后的林楠叹了口气。

 

“对不起了，庄先生。因为你不配合，所以我只能……”

 

林楠抱起来庄森的腰就扔在床上，不知从哪里掏出来两副手铐把他靠在床头，还扯出来之前蒙住庄森的黑布条继续蒙住他漂亮的眼睛。

 

不能看他的眼睛，不想面对他湿漉漉的双眼里的憎恨。

 

林楠捧住庄森的脸，用力地吻下去，甚至挺翘的鼻子被挤压得变形，直到他自己都快喘不上气才罢休。

 

时钟滴答滴答。“对不起，庄先生，没有时间了。”林楠话音刚落，他就一挺身，直接插了进去。

 

“滚，滚开啊……”视觉被剥夺让触觉更加敏感，庄森能感觉到林楠在自己身上急切游走的双手，在身体里没完没了地挺动的硬热。经受过一天的暴行他早就对这种触碰厌恶至极，但是他的身体还是可耻地起了反应。

 

医学知识告诉他这都是正常的，但是自己的心还是难以抑制地难受。

 

看不到林楠在哪里，庄森胡乱地瞪着腿，“你，出去……”

 

林楠按住庄森的腰，不管他的挣扎，动作越来越狠，一次比一次深。他喘着粗气：“对不起，本来不想……但是我，没得选择……”

 

如果不这么做，计时七点的魔法就永远破不了了。

 

“对不起庄先生，对不起，你恨我吧。”

 

林楠把头埋在庄森的颈窝里，即便眼睛被蒙住，他也不敢去看庄森的脸。他闭上眼睛，把自己想做一个无情的机器，尽管身下是他梦寐以求很的身体，他还是没有怜惜。硬热的东西在小穴里进出，带出一些被迫分泌的淫液，顺着庄森臀部的曲线滴落在他尚未消失的猫尾巴上，沾湿上面的绒毛变成一缕一缕。

 

“妈的……停……林楠……”庄森被肏弄得身子稳不住，他早就没了力气，全靠着林楠掐在他腰上的双手才能保持平衡，他的声音都被撞碎了，泛红的鼻尖里冒出来哭腔，头顶上的猫耳朵也变成了飞机耳，拧紧的眉头发红的脸颊，配上脸上的黑色布条，没办法不遐想那下面会是怎样的色情。

 

“对不起……”林楠还在忍不住地道歉着，他甚至哭了出来。

 

他委屈，他是最先认识庄森的人，在写生的时候一见钟情，之后小心翼翼地用各种方式想去联系他，不想却收到了一封计划书还有一张银行卡，要他联系梁永泰陈斌那些人，不然他七点钟之后会变成小孩的事情就不可逆转，将永远变成小孩子。

 

他是真的没得选择，他只能化作暴徒对暗恋的男人施以暴行。

 

“艹……停下！”

 

听着暗恋的男人在自己身下求饶。

 

“妈的……放开……”

 

看着暗恋的男人眼泪濡湿深色的布料。

 

“不行……啊……疼……”

 

感受着暗恋的男人，后面紧紧地吸着自己。

 

林楠哭了，眼泪落在庄森伤痕斑驳的皮肤上。

 

他哭着哭着又笑了，笑得好像是刚喝了黄连水。

 

——林楠啊林楠，说到底，你还是自私比对这个人的喜欢多一点吧，装什么情深似海。

 

他在心里自暴自弃地自嘲着，表情却坚硬如钢铁，动作凶得像野兽。

 

“对不起，庄先生。”

 

“对不起，庄先生。”

 

他一遍一遍地重复这句话，直到庄森被他肏得昏了过去。他拿出相机里面的储存卡，默默地把里面的文件传送到一个名为“妃子”的邮箱里。

 

邮件正在上传，这时候墙上的欧式吊钟响了

 

七下。

 

FIN。


End file.
